A SetoKano Fanfiction
by Bio-kun
Summary: This is my first fanfic and english is not my first language so please, if I spell anything wrong tell me! I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

It was pretty late, Why was he still prowling around the city? Kano was sitting at the bank of the river, observing the water flowing down his feet, somehow, that was one of the things that relaxed him. The lights of the city were reflecting on the surface of the little river.

Kano smiled.

He went for a walk just to clear up his thoughts, being inside the apartment for a long time made him feel uncomfortable and overwhelmed, and althought he could hide behind his mask, he needed to breathe the fresh air that flowed at night. He loved watching the dark sky, he loved the night.

Slowly, Kano lay down on the grass and closed his eyes, placing his hands on his chest. After some minutes in silence, he noticed that a water drop slid down his cheek.

Oh yeah, perfect, it started to rain, and the apartment was a bit far from where he was. Anyway, Kano loved the rain, he didn't mind if his clothes got wet or if he caught a cold, he was used to it.

The blonde didn't move a finger, he just closed his eyes again during some minutes, time enough for his clothes to get wet.

_-"Kano? Thanks God you are here!"_

The voice was recognizable. Seto appeared behind him with an umbrella, covering Kano's head. He was smiling, like always, and Kano admired that ability of his. Seto didn't need a mask. His smile is what brought a little light to the mekakushi dan, and Kano was envy of that.

-_"… were you looking for me?"_ -asked the blonde surprised looking at the relieved smile that was showing on Seto's face, althought it was pretty normal, Seto always worried about everyone and if a person needed help Seto was there always, trying to do his best.

-_"Of course! You left the base without saying a word! It is very cold outside so I got worried…" -_said Seto as he held out his hando to Kano , still smiling with his eyes closed. -_"Come one, let's go to the apartment, I don't want you to catch a cold."_

Kano sighed trying to hold his laugh. Seto was _too _kind, it was funny. When Seto was a child he was always serious but now…

He changed, a lot.

But Kano enjoyed being by his side.

Kano hold his hand and stood up while Seto covered him with the umbrella, but sure Kano didn't need the umbrella, his clothes had water enough to wash Mary's hair.

After walking some minutes through the dark streets where the only sound which a person would be capable to hear was the raindrops hitting the road and the building's windows, finally they arived to the base's door. Seto took out the little silver keys from his pocket and opened the door slowly, closing it before Kano entered the apartment.

_-"Where is everyone?"_ -asked the cat-eyed boy looking around and noticing the silence in the room.

-"_Oh! Don't you remember? Today Kido and Mary had to go to Momo's house because they wanted to do a sleepover". -_exclaimed Seto from the bathroom while he put the wet umbrella inside the bath trying to dry it a bit. When he appeared at the main room again he threw a little towel to Kano. _"Here, you look like an abandoned puppy- _joked.

-_"Pff~ Don't laugh at me, I love the rain and I don't mind if my clothes are this wet."_ -muttered with a mischievous smile while he dried his hair with the towel.

-_"I was worried… why didn't you tell anyone where you were going?" -_the black-haired boy started to walk to Kano until he was in front of him. His voice sounded worried. Right now his face was like a mixture of pity and sadness.

-_"…"_ -Kano sighed again smiling lightly after staring at Seto for some seconds in silence- _"And? Would something happen if I dissappeared?"_ - asked opening his arms closing his eyes and showing a bigger smile on his face.

Seto looked at Kano in silence at the same time his face turned pale and his eyes opened without blinking, like if he had just seen a ghost. Without hesitating Seto grabbed Kano by his shoulders, taking care of not hurting him.

-"Why did you say that…? What are you trying to say?"

Seto was really nervous because of the blonde's words.

-_"Pff~ Seto I don't know why are you reacting this way…Everyone loves and admires you, and I… I am not important for anyone…" -Kano whispered smiling weakly, looking at the other boy's eyes._

-"No… That's not…" -Seto whispered as well, looking down.

How could he be that cruel? How could he have said those words? Kano was his best friend since they were children and now… Now what? Was Seto not important to him?

After some minutes in silence (interrupted because Kano sneezed three times) Seto pushed the other boy to the sofa, being him on the top and sitting on Kano, placing his legs at both sides of Kano's waist.

The blonde's clothes were attached to his body, leaving part of his stomach uncovered. Seto licked his own lips looking at the person who was under him.

"How can you say that?" -asked quietly, almost whispering, holding one of Kano's hands. -"Your are really special and important to me…" -said as he started to stroke his hair, sliding his index finger to Kano's lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Kano stared at him confused when he heard the words and movements from Seto. The situation was weird. They had been friends for lots of years but that was the first time they were that close to each other. His heart was beating even faster than before and felt how his cheeks started to get reddish.

-_"You know…? During my life lots of persons have told me the same as you…but I have never believed their words"_ -Kano tilted his head, smiling lightly, while some images from the past inside his head started to show slowly, making him remember things he wish he would never have lived.

_"I am saying the truth"_ -Seto pronounced those sharp words with a really serious face- _"What do I have to do if I want you to believe me?"_

A grin from ear to ear appeared on Kano's face, with his eyes half-closed, directed his gaze to Seto's yellow eyes which still reflected the concern he felt since the moment he founf him at the river's bank earlier. The blonde still felt Seto's fingertips caressing his lips gently, so he took advantage and opened his mouth suddenly, making the other boy's fingers fall inside it. Before Seto could react at this movement, Kano bit his fingers before starting to lick them with his eyes closed, trying to provoke Seto.

Kano wanted him to take the initiative, he wanted him to continue, he wanted to see how far they both could get that night. He waited for that moment for a long time, and he wasn't going to let that opportunity get away.

Seto's face turned red when he felt Kano's tongue sliding between his fingers slowly. He started to feel nervous. Kano looked_ extremely_ vulnerable.

Seto swallowed saliva. _"This is too much.._" -thought closing his eyes strongly- _"I am sorry"_

The tallest boy's legs clinged to Kano's body, blocking any movement Kano could do at that moment. He took out his fingers from the blonde's mouth, leaving a fine thread of his saliva between them and the lower lips of the other boy, who stared at his eyes with his mouth opened, panting, with his cheeks all red.

_"It looks like you thought of something to make me thing I am importnat to you"_ -whispered Kano raising one of his hands to Seto's cheek with a little smile on his face, showing his teeth satisfied.

_"You are doing this just to turn me on, right?" -_asked Seto raising and eyebrow, defiant.

Kano nodded lightly, enlarging his grin showing to the other boy that he could do whatever he wanted to him right now.

_"…Congratulations… You win"_ -muttered covering one of his eyes with hiw fringe before sliding his tongue along one of the fingers which were inside Kano'd mouth. Without hesitating, Seto placed his hands on the other boy's stomach, caressing it during some seconds and then sliding the fingertips over Kano's skin, which made him arch his back and bite his lower lip trying to tempt the biy even more. Slowly, Seto started to take off Kano's wet shirt while his eyes couldn't look away from his chest, staring at his white skin and the movement of the smaller body under him. _Kano looked really cute._

_"Be gentle" _-whispered the blonde licking his own lips as he half-closed his cat eyes.

The truth was Kano just wanted Seto to dominate him, and, judging of what the black haired boy was doing, it looked like his desire was going to be accomplished that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Seto looked at the daring smile Kano dedicated to him and sighed.

_"Are you sure you want to do this?" -_asked with his eyes half-closed, hesitating about the fact they were semi-nude, and going to… well. whatever was going to happen.

Kano started to laugh like if Seto had just said the funniest thing in the world. After some seconds, he stopped and placed both hands on Seto's nape, bringing his face closer to his sharply, staring at his yellow eyes before kissing him strongly, sliding his tongue between the other boy's lips, exploring each corner inside his mouth, while his hands caressed, his skin until they reached Seto's zip fly and unfastened it, seeing now part of his underwear.

The temperature of their bodies started to increase considerably, a bit of the saliva was mixing inside their mouths, and Seto's breaths could be heard from Kido's bedroom, which was pretty far from the main room where they were now.

Kano's rhythm was_ too fast_ for him_._

Slowly, the blonde diminish the strength applied on Seto's neck to let him breath normally. while his hands started to slide down again caressing the black haired's arms, which reflected the long hours he worked everyday, carrying heavy boxes and objects.

Seto looked at Kano panting, cleaning a spittle's trace with his knuckle.

_ "Since… when?" _

_"I don't remember"_ -said Kano in a sharp way looking down- _"But thank you for being by my side… The truth is, I don't know if everybody is lying to me, I don't even know when I lie or when I say the truth… I am really confused but the only thing I know is that the Mekakushi dan and you are my family… the person I lived with when I was little can't be called 'mother'… Althought somehow… sometimes I miss her…" -_ muttered bitting his lower lip, noticing how his arms started to tremble like jelly, trying to hold back those tears that wanted to well up from his yellow eyes.

Again.

They appeared again.

The images he always wanted to forget, they returned to his mind.

Kano was only living for a mission. He shouldn't had had attachment for anyone, but now was too late for that. after all… everything was going to end soon… wasn't it?

"K-Kano? Are you okay?" -asked Seto tilting his head worried, placing one of his hands on Kano's cheeks and drying his tears with his thumb gently.

_"Just… Just don't leave… Kousuke"_ -whispered the other boy almost without voice placing both hands on Seto's head.

_I can't continue like this_

_Somehow, for the first time in my life, I don't want to use my mask._

_I want to show Seto how I really feel, because…_

_He is really important to me._

_"I'm sorry… but please… don't leave"_

Seto looked at him, at how his tears didn't stop to emerge from his almond-shaped eyes. Lots of years had flown since he saw Kano crying, and now…

The black-haired boy knew that he could know what was happening inside Kano's mind using his eye-ability but…

**_No_**

_I hate this power, I am going to try to calm him on my own._


	4. Chapter 4

_(Hi! I hope you are enjoying this fanfic! I am sorry I tried ;v;_

_Also I wanted to say that the next part will be the last ;v;))_

_"I won't go to other place, you know I will always be right here, if you need me, just call my name, okay?"_ -Seto smiled closing his eyes before encircle Kano with his armstrying at the same time to prevent him to catch a cold. _"Don't worry"_

_"Thank you… Thank you very much…"- _Kano whispered to Seto's ear repeting that words again and again failing at trying to hold his tears back, taking refuge into Seto's strong arms.

After some minutes both of them separated their bodies a bit, but suddenly the warm smile the black haired boy had disappeared from his face when he looked again at Kano's body. It was covered with wounds, cuts and scars. Seto almost thought he hugged Kano too tight but… No, these wounds looked like they were made time ago.

_"I am disgustiong right…?" -_Said quietly Kano closing his eyes as he showed a lifeless and hurt smile, like if his wounds still stung to him. _"I'm sorry you saw this now, but I couldn't hide this to you anymore… You can start hating me now"_

The black haired boy didn't change his surprised expression for some minutes. He realised Kano had been hidding those wounds and scars from everybody and had been suffering alone all this time. Neither he had idea of Kido knowing about this.

These wounds were made by her own mother, the only person who Kano loved even if she despised and hated him. He only wanted to be loved, but he was already covered in such a big amount of masks that he didn't recognized himself anymore.

The blonde had already took for granted Seto was going to leave him alone, when suddenly, Seto started to bend his head little by little to Kano's stomach, kissing the scars he had all over his skin. Slowly, Seto caressed all the scars with his tongue and fingertips, trying to not to hurt Kano. He continued until he reached his neck, kissing it gently, sliding it up and down and finally ending up bitting his ear, making Kano feel a little shiver down his spine.

_-"Why do you think I was going to hate you? With or without scars, you are still Kano… You are still my friend"_

_-"Kousuke… you are too naive"_

Seto smiled with his eyes closed, moving his body until he sat above Kano's legs. After that, he started to take off the lower piece of his jump suit, sliding his pants until he reached his knees, and started to do the same with Kano's jeans looking at the unbelieving eyes of the blonde.

_"I don't really think so… Shuuya"_

Seto grinned while he whispered those words to Kano's ear seductively, noticing how Kano's cheeks started to turn reddish what made Seto think about how cute he was when he felt embarrassed.

Kano was always acting like if he didn't care about anything but deep inside his thoughts he knew that wasn't true. Althought Seto have never used his eye ability with him he knew Kano hide his feelings, at least most of the time.

Anyway, that night he was going to do something Kano would never forget.

Seto leaned his head towards the left and approached his lips to Kano's neck, starting to kiss it alternating soft bites and licks as he slowly rubbed Kano's nipple playfully, making the blonde bite his own lips trying to hold his moans and gripping Seto's hair strongly between his fingers.

Slowly, the tallest boy's tongue started to slide down until he reached Kano's stomach kissing it the same way he kissed his neck. After some seconds doing this he noticed how their bodies started to sweat, thinking of the things he was going to do now it was possible that, if Kano continued holding his breath to not to ne noisy, he would pass out.

So maybe he had to do something more to provoke him.

He continued licking his belly while his hands slided down to his underwear and started to take them off along with his jeans, this time completely, and leaving the clothes on the floor. Seto noticed Kano had more scars on his legs so he proceeded to caress them with the fingertips gently, staring at them with sorrow.

_"I won't leave you…"_

Those were the words that made Kano cry again that day. He just closed his eyes as his lips drew a smile on his face, probably that was the sincerest smile Seto has the pleasure to see for a long time. Since Ayano died he felt like Kano just showed fake smiles all the time.

_"…Do it" -_whispered the blonde looking at Seto still smiling, this time with his eyes half-opened.

Seto smiled softly. Now he could start.


	5. Chapter 5

**Caution! **

**There is a fragment which contains yaoi R-16**

**Last part of the fic btw, sorry if I made any mistakes ;v;**

The black haired boy opened Kano's legs little by little and started to stroke his skin up and down until he reached the hottest point of his body, repeating what he did with Kano's legs.

The cat-eyed boy closed his eyes feeling each caress the fingers of the other boy provide him. His mouth opened a bit, leaving a sigh and after that he bit his lower lip, trying to hold the sounds of his excitement. Seto noticed how Kano's male member felt hotter than before and decided it was time to make him feel more pleasure.

Slowly Seto managed to introduce his member into Kano's body, but at the same time tried to not to hurt him. Kano couldn't resist more. His breaths started to sound loudlier, mixed with light moans which started to sound more excited pleasing Seto's ears, as the thrusts turned faster.

Kano grabbed Seto's hair begging him to continue doing it harder. Seto wanted to make Kano feel good, it was his goal, so his orders were like desires for him. They spent the night together, exchanging kisses and corporal fluids, and finally both of them lay on the sofa exhausted, still feeling each others sweat and skin together.

Kano grabbed Seto's hand and kissed it.

_-"…I am sorry you had to do everything…" -_whispered the blonde looking down a bit embarrassed remembering how his vioce sounded minutes before.

Seto sighed with a smile on his lips before kissing Kano's forehead softly.

_-"Don't need to apologize, it has been a pleasure being with you this night" -_said quietly to his ear still smiling.

After a long night, the sunlight started to light up the sky along with Kano's room, showing the two bodies hugging each other. Seto used to get up early to go to work but that day he forgot completely about it, althought he had a kind of mental alarm clock inside that made him wake up even if he didn't have to.

-"_Kano… are you sleeping?"_ -asked the black haired boy to Kano's ear softly as he stroked every lock of golden hair of his partner.

-_"uh..?_" -Kano opened his eyes little by little, finally looking at Seto's eyes with a little smile until he realized he was wearing no clothes, then his face turned red like a tomato . - _"N-No Er… what happened yesterday… was not a dream rigth?"_ -asked still knowing the answer Seto confirmed nodding with a smile.

-_"At least you didn't say a nightmare"_ -joked the previosuly mentioned placing his hand on her own neck.- _"…Hey you know… we were friends for years and…I know I was really weak and a crybaby, incappable to save anyone but… I tried to become stronger to protect everyone I love… and with that I include you, Shuuya"_ -whispered again closing his eyes still smiling, this time lighty before kissing Kano's cheek as he wrapped his arms around the blonde. -._"..Did it hurt you?"_

Kano's face turned face again when he heard Seto's question.

_-"…No… It felt good" -_muttered trying to avoid the yellow eyes staring at him at that moment

-_"Kano"_

-_"Hm?"_

-_"I love you"_

_-"…" -_the blonde opened his eyes surprised. It was the first time in a long time somebody said that to him. -_"Me too"_ -said quietly placing his hand on Seto's shoulder caressing it.

-_"Is that a lie?"_ -asked the tallest guy raising an eyebrow.

-_"…No, is the truth"_ -whispered Kano closing his eyes, leaning his head on Seto's chest closing his eyes.

Seto looked surprised at him, Kano was acting like he tried to change the subject, like if his feelings were something wrong.

Suddenly his pupils stared at Kano's head and his eyes turned bright red for some seconds.

Finally, with his yellow eyes again, Seto smiled relieved.

Kano wasn't lying.

-_"I will be with you… Thank you Shuuya"_

**_*cOVERS FACE AND SCREAMS*_**

**_I have never written smut so... ngh_**

**_I am gomen!_**


End file.
